User blog:Mathetesalexandrou/Nineball, the Strongest
Cirno Nineball, the Strongest is a custom champion in League of Legends. : Cirno Nineball's 9th basic attack applies the effect of Frost Nova on the target. If Frost Nova was not learned, the passive applies the Frost Nova as if it was level 1. Taking damage also creates a stack on Cirno Nineball, which is automatically consumed when the stack reaches 9, providing a shield equal to 5*9 + (9 * level). The shield portion has a cooldown of 15 seconds, and it is affected by cooldown reduction. }} This ability grants Cirno Nineball some good durability as well as granting her a free on-hit Frost Nova every 9 hit. The offensive part is somewhat lacking unless building attack speed items (e.g. ), but the defensive element (which is equal to a self-only version of the 's active with Base 9 on) is quite handy: Cirno Nineball can use it to more effectively freeze the line, increase stability of jungling, get some extra durability in teamfights, and best of all, it counters DoT and on-hit effects as each tick of the DoT (including ) will add a stack to the shield passive, and on-hit damage (e.g. ) will also add an additional to the basic attack (so each attack will provide 2 stack), effectively doubling the speed of shield acquisition. : All effects, including items, unique passives, masteries, and runes, to Cirno Nineball will work at 99% efficiency (e.g. will provide 118.8 AP and 49.5 Armor instead of 120 AP and 50 Armor) Why? Because everything must operate around 9. }} FOR THE LULZ Cirno Nineball rapidly chills a target unit, causing a rapid heat loss that deals magic damage to the target, plus an AoE magic damage. This Nova also slows attack speed and movement speed of those affected, initial target slowed for 50% more. |leveling = 9 * 10 9 * (9 * )% (9 * )% |cooldown= 9 |cost= 99 |costtype= mana |range= 9 * 70 }} Basically the Frost Nova of Warcraft 3. Unoriginal, but then fitting anyways. It is also a great general tool for nearly everything: it has a slow making it an effective teamfighting tool, it has AoE damage making it a small nuke, and so on. It has a nasty mana cost (which is especially high early game) to compensate for its power and late-game scaling, but then we've always got the delicious blue buff. with a mathematical sleight of hand, Cirno Nineball computes in base 9, which confuses the laws of magic to believe all of Nineball's 9's are 10. This augments all the effects involving 9's into 10's (e.g. Rule of 9's passive shield grants Cirno Nineball 3*10 + (10*level) instead of 3*9 + (9*level)) for an extended period of time. Fortunately, this does not apply to conditions, so the shield still generates at 9 stacks instead of 10. In addition, Cirno Nineball's 9 basic attacks (and Frost Nova) afterwards deal additional magic damage. |leveling = 10 * 10 * + 10 * + |cooldown= 9 * |cost= No Cost |costtype= mana }} A simple steroid that boosts all damage and effects by 11.1111111111...% (simply find all the 9s in the effect section and replace it with 10), it also adds a small bonus damage to 3 next basic attacks and/or Frost Nova. The primary steroid lasts a surprisingly long time, meaning Cirno Nineball benefits from protracted fights more than most others. Cirno Nineball wills herself to be strongest, which taunts nearby enemies while Nineball gains an absorption shield and armor/magic resistance. The absorption shield lasts 9 * .4 seconds. |leveling = 9 * 9 * + 9 * 9 9 * 40 |cooldown= |cost= 99 |costtype= mana }} A nice AoE Taunt and shield, it works like a downgraded version of in terms of CC. However, it is a very nice basic ability, as it provides a shield and armor/magic resist for extra durability. Best of all, the shield scaling is among the highest, bested only by and , former an ultimate, and latter a support ability rarely supported by large amounts of AP. Cirno Nineball calls upon an blizzard that entertains (don't ask me how). To that note, the entertainment pertains to light-hearted (or sadistic) summoners, which means the blizzard deals magic damage and has 9% chance each of fear, stun, blind, and snare per wave that lasts 9 * .1 second. Nineball calls for up to 4 waves. The wave also slows enemies, slowing for half the amount the Frost Nova would have done at its current level. |leveling = 9 * + 9 * 9 * + |cooldown= |cost= 130 |costtype= mana }} The ultimate "For the Lulz" ultimate, this ability is an homage to the company that one can figure out easily by reversing the order of the words in the ability name. It is a limited counterpart to in that it has a chance to apply hard CC. Although it says a chance to apply hard CC, the chance of a target not getting any of the hard CC is merely 12.96% (assuming Base 9 is active) if all 4 waves landed, meaning one can expect to see it affecting most of the enemies with hard CC. For the Lulz Yes, this champion Touhou import is made for the lulz, and it is only semi-serious. However, this champion does resemble the likes of in that Cirno Nineball excels in protracted combat thanks to the defensive aspect of the passive as well as the ability Eye am Strongest that grants Cirno Nineball tons of survivability against virtually all damage types. Combine the high survivability with a good suite of crowd control, Cirno Nineball makes for an excellent tank or AP bruiser that focuses primarily on disabling the enemy. Lulzy Lore It is accepted by majority that one cannot simply take it easy in moderation, a point stressed ad nauseam by none other than the glorious Hourai-NEET. Henceforth Nineball applies the methodology at its fullest, which resulted in her hilarious conclusion and tale, which is impressive if it can be taken at face value. If the lore is indeed veracious, Nineball supposedly pwned 3 person after storming the Mansion of the Red Daimon (Daemon), inducing forcing one of them to accept the glory of flat chest revolution by stripping her of the tool of denial. After that, Nineball claims to have proceeded into the White Jade Tower, pwning half a person. Nineball continues the tale by claiming to have marched into the house of the Eight Clouds, pwning 2 people as a result, which leads to Nineball's conclusion that Nineball is the strongest of them all. Although there were implications that it was all just a dream, this tale did not escape the all-seeing eyes of the League Summoners, many of them into the mythical religion turned game. Henceforth, with the blessings of the adherents of the religion-turned-game (or vice versa), Nineball stepped into the Fields of Justice. Well, Nineball is number one! P.S. Nineball initially supported Herman Cain due to his 9-9-9 plan. Needless to say, Nineball quickly retracted. Recommended Items Itemizing As a heavy CC tank champion, Cirno Nineball benefits most from durability and cooldown reduction, although having a splash of AP benefits Nineball's damage-dealing. Higher durability and cooldown reduction matter most as higher durability increases Cirno Nineball's ability to stay in the fight, and cooldown reduction provide synergy by increasing durability thanks to its effect on the passive shield, all while allowing Cirno Nineball to cast the heavy CC. If looking to deal some damage, attack speed and ability power are the way to go, as ability power increases the damage of Frost Nova and Entertainment Blizzard, while attack speed increase allows Cirno Nineball to proc the free Frost Nova more often. However, keep in mind that Cirno Nineball doesn't scale well with AP as much as most AP bruiser does, so it is generally better to build survivability over damage, which unlike cost less as Cirno Nineball has powerful CC to draw aggro. Trivia *All of the basic stat numbers are divisible by 9. Category:Custom champions